Fairytale Ending
by April10163
Summary: Cinderella and Prince Charming were destined to be together. EO


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SVU :( **

**This is just a random story that wouldn't get out of my head.**

"I hate parties" Olivia mumbled. She was getting ready for Cragen's 50th anniversary party which happened to be on Halloween. He was making everyone wear costumes this year. It was Lilly and Don's day so Olivia wasn't about to protest wearing one. She decided to go as Cinderella; it was always her favorite story as a little girl.

"You look great Liv" Casey said taking in her friends sparkling, black, strapless dress. Casey walked over to Olivia and picked up the curling iron to help with her hair.

"Thanks, umm... Case you look different." Casey was dressed up as a French maid, probably to impress John, Olivia thought. It seemed they were flirting more and more lately. Any man that was remotely straight would be impressed with Casey's costume. Her cleavage was pushed practically out the top of the dress; it looked like she was right out of a playboy magazine. She also wore a pair of thigh-high fishnet tights and four inch stiletto heels.

It took twenty minutes to finish doing Olivia's hair. It fell around her shoulders in soft curls; she had on a tiara to emphasize that she was a princess. "Perfect" Casey said taking a step back to get a better look at Olivia's costume. "You know this makes me your fairy godmother."

"Let me guess, at midnight I turn back into a simple detective?"

"Only if you haven't fucked prince charming by then." Casey said with a smirk on her face.

"Casey! Where the hell do you come up with these things?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that; I was just a sweet innocent ADA before we became friends."

"Come on, we're going to be late unless we leave now." Olivia and Casey grabbed their coats and headed outside where a cab was already waiting to pick them up.

"You ladies look lovely tonight. May I take your coats?" the doorman asked. Olivia and Casey thanked him and gave him their coats. When they walked inside the immediately spotted John and Fin. When Casey and Olivia saw their costumes they started laughing uncontrollably. John was a French maid, and Fin was dressed up as a clown.

"Casey, we match! Since you decided to dress like me I guess that means we have to dance." John dragged Casey out onto the dance floor while Fin and Olivia watched.

"You are the most un-clown like person I know, so why be a clown?" Olivia asked Fin.

"Cause the clown is gangsta." Fin replied.

Olivia was watching John and Casey dance when she felt Elliot watching her. She turned around and sure enough there he was. "Hey Livia, you look...wow" Elliot stammered.

"That had better be a good wow Stabler"

"Defiantly a good wow." he said. "Dance with me? Please?"

"Ok, but only because you said please." Elliot grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. He stopped in the middle of the floor and pulled Olivia to him. "You're a pretty good dancer El." Olivia said as they swayed to the music. He smiled and spun her under his arm. The song ended and Elliot led her towards the door that led to the roof, he knew that was her favorite spot in the precinct. It was chilly up there so he brought his coat, and when he saw Olivia shiver he gently wrapped it around her shoulders.

Olivia leaned into Elliot and kissed him softly but it quickly became more aggressive. Elliot's hands moved to cup her breasts making her moan. "Need dress off" Olivia panted. Elliot moved to unzip it and helped her step out of it while she was working on getting his shirt off. His pants had disappeared a while ago. "Sure you want to do this?" Elliot asked giving Olivia an out in case she didn't want this as much as he did. "Oh, hell yeah" she replied.

**...1 hour later...**

Olivia and Elliot were still on the roof of the precinct they had finished getting dressed and were just enjoying watching the sunset.

"So Elliot, what are you supposed to be anyways?" Olivia asked her head resting on Elliot's shoulder.

"You don't know? I'm Prince Charming" he said and lightly kissed her on the crown of the head.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
